


The Pulse of the Pavement

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Outdoor Sex, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: After a discussion about their fantasies Asuka and Shinji decided to act on one of them and try some outdoor bonding activities.





	The Pulse of the Pavement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just a quick note, may/may not be relevant to you but some of you may have noticed this used to be up here and has been missing for a couple of months. Basically some stuff happened in my personal life which made me have a bit of a down period about my writing and such, so I stupidly took everything down from my AO3. I thought I'd re-upload everything because I know people did enjoy it.
> 
> I'm starting with the smut first because it's all one shots and easy to upload. Hopefully though everything will be back up here soon. Thanks.

Shinji could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he followed Asuka onto the next street. She was walking only a few paces ahead of him and constantly turning her head as if she was looking for something. Of course Shinji knew exactly what it was she was looking for, when she turned her head he would wait with a mixture of excitement and fear until she would inevitably shake her head and start walking again.

He caught up with her and whispered, “Asuka are you really sure about this?”

The redhead stopped walking and spun around to face him, there was a devious smirk on her lips as she moved towards him, “This was your idea, remember?”

Shinji’s mouth went dry and he nodded, recalling their prior conversation, “I-I know that but…”

She closed the gap even more until her face was barely inches from his, “Are you a coward or something? You know it won’t be ever so different to back at the apartment just…”

Shinji nodded, “I know that but… if we… are cau-“

“We won’t be!” She abruptly cut him off to reassure him, “Now come on… I really need to find somewhere soon.”

For some reason her words sent a spike of excitement through his body. She took hold of his hand and continued to lead him down towards the end of the street. They cross a road onto another street and rounded a corner. This one was a little bit quieter than the others, barely any people on it and only a few cars on the road.

She seemed to nod in satisfaction as they moved about halfway down the road and stopped at a small alleyway. Asuka turned to contemplate it for a few moments and Shinji started to feel that excitement and fear rise within him, it was actually going to happen.

Finally Asuka whispered, “Okay Shinji, in here.”

It was not so much a request as it was a command. Shinji had little time to react before she had pulled him towards the back of the alleyway. He soon found himself pinned up against a wall, Asuka holding his hands up over his head and looking at him with eyes full of passion. She grinned at him and kept his hands held in place.

He gave a quick glance towards the end of the alleyway towards the street and then looked back at Asuka. Her hands had loosened their grip on him and all he could do was nod at her. Her lips closed in on his and his body started to act as would be expected in this situation.

“Just enough obstacles in the way and its dark enough here that no one should see us, I told you I’d find a perfect place didn’t I?”

Shinji felt his mouth run dry, all he could do was nod his head in response to her.

She released her grip on his hands and he let his arms come down from above his head to rest on her hips. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

“Now… Shall we get started?” Asuka asked him, hardly able to believe that she was about to do this herself.

Both their lips met and their hands slowly and sensually explored what they could of each other’s bodies. Their movements were minimal so as to not make any noise but just enough to let each other feel like there was nothing else but the two of them. Asuka broke the kiss after a few moments, she slowly took her hand and smiled as it came to rest on Shinji’s chest. She felt his pounding heart for a few moments and grinned.

“You’re terrified aren’t you?” She asked him.

Shinji nodded, “Yeah…”

Asuka took his hand and placed it over her own heart. He felt its quick beating for a few moments as she spoke, “Me too.”

Her expression turned serious for a moment and she stepped back to look at him, “Are you sure you want to do this Shinji? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Shinji did contemplate making their exact decision for a few moments. It wasn’t as if he needed to do this, he would be just as happy back at the apartment making love to Asuka there but at the same time the idea of doing such acts like this in public thrilled him. The fact that Asuka was willing to go along with it as well even more so.

He shook his head, “Do you want to stop?”

Asuka also shook her head, “Not at all. Let’s get started.”

Asuka had thought about this moment for quite some time ever since Shinji had admitted this little fantasy of his to her. It was strange but to her there was a time she could never see herself doing a thing like this, in the past she had always been ashamed of her sexual side. Of having sexual fantasies or exploring such things. She had always been quick to judge and label others but that was in the past.

She was no longer ashamed of things like that, she had accepted that part of herself. It wasn’t easy at first but Shinji had been understanding and helpful throughout. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have his own hang ups. Many times they had attempted to do something and failed miserably but they had made an effort to understand why and communicate.

 _‘So here I am now… ready to get my boyfriend off in a place like this. If the past me could see me now…’_ She smiled as she pressed herself up against him and slowly traced a line down with her finger all the way from his chest before coming to rest on the bulge that had formed in his trousers.

She wasted no time in undoing the zipper of his trousers and reaching inside. She pulled his boxers to one side and took his warm erection firmly in her hand. She sound of him gasping as her hand made contact with the appendage only made her smile widen more.

“My little pervert Shinji, do you like that?” She asked him teasingly.

Shinji bit down on his bottom lip and nodded as she very slowly started to stroke her hand all along the length of his shaft. She moved in closer in an attempt to cover up the action and turned to look towards the end of the alleyway. A person had just finished crossing the road near to the entrance of it and Asuka felt a shiver down her spine.

_‘I’m actually doing this, I’m getting Shinji off in public and I’m enjoying it.’_

“Mmm… Just think of all those people passing by right now whilst we’re here doing this…” She whispered to Shinji as her hand started to settle into a steady rhythm of stroking his cock.

Shinji let out another soft moan as he let his hands glide up along her entire body. There was still an amount of fear inside of him but with each slow stroke from Asuka’s hand it was being replaced by excitement. He turned to look down the street to see a small group of people pass and bit down on his lip again to stifle another moan.

He heard Asuka let out a gasp of her own as his hands ran along her body and hit all the familiar spots he would in their sessions. Up along her back, stopping to rest and rub her shoulders. Running down the front of her top and brushing lightly over her clothed breasts and then down to her skirt.

He looked up to see Asuka smiling and then looked down again as she used her free hand to lift her skirt up and reveal a sight that nearly pushed Shinji over the edge. She was grinning at him as her hand tightened around his dick, “No panties… I thought I’d make this as easy as possible for you.”

Asuka leaned in closer and wrapped her free arm around him in order to steady herself. Her knee was lifted ever so slightly as she felt his hand move downwards. There was a moment of anticipation before his finger slipped so easily into her wet and waiting pussy. She let out a soft moan of her own as both of their attentions went towards the end of the alleyway again.

Neither of them moved as they both watched a couple of people passing by. In the time that they had been there no one had looked inside yet. Even if they had have done Asuka had been very careful to ensure the two of them wouldn’t be seen. That was the last thing she wanted, especially during their first time trying something like this out.

Both turned to look at one another with a grin on their face. Both were enjoying the experience, it was quite a rush for them both to know that they were both there doing this to one another whilst people passed idly by. It was a very different feeling to back at the apartment, even compared to when they had to do it and Misato was around.

Asuka leaned in and kissed Shinji once again as her hand went back to stroking him. Shinji then started to massage the inside of her pussy with his finger. She let out a quiet moan into his mouth as she felt her legs start to tremble and buckle from the feelings Shinji’s finger was sending through her body. She tightened her grip around his body to keep herself propped up.

A few moments later they broke the kiss again to look towards the end of the alleyway. For just a brief moment it looked as if there was someone at the end who had stopped and was peering in. Asuka felt a bit of panic rise inside of her, had someone discovered them? She looked at Shinji to see a look of fear on his face too.

Shinji kept himself perfectly still as he waited for confirmation of what was happening. He dared to not move one inch, his finger was perfectly still inside Asuka and yet at the same time despite this fear and lack of movement from Asuka he could feel his orgasm still building from the excitement of it all.

 _‘I’m… enjoying this too much.’_ Shinji thought to himself,  _‘If we’re caught then…’_

Thankfully for Shinji that wasn’t going to be the case as Asuka turned to him again, “I think they’re gone but we should probably finish this. Are you close?”

Shinji nodded, “Y-Yeah, you?”

Asuka also nodded, “Very.”

Asuka started to stroke him once again this time her strokes faster than before. As much as she was enjoying the experience she was also hoping for it to be over soon. Thankfully for her Shinji seemed to have gotten the same idea and now had his finger deep inside her and curled up around pressing firmly against the walls of her pussy. He massaged and rubbed her bringing her closer and closer towards her eventual orgasm.

Her legs trembled as those familiar spikes of pleasure were building up inside of her. Next to her she could hear Shinji letting out small gasps of pleasure into her ear only serving to get her closer and closer. His cock started to stiffen in her hand and she reciprocated by tightening her hand and moving faster.

_‘I can’t believe we’re doing this…’_

“Ahh… Asuka…” Shinji moaned as Asuka’s hand gripped him. He was getting closer and closer to that point now. It was building up inside of him and the feelings of his cock tightening and getting even stiffer as she brought him towards his release.

When Asuka had said to him she was interested in partaking in this fantasy of his he had been quite surprised. He had always been fascinated by doing something outside, he supposed that most of his life he had followed rules and been quiet and out of the way so the idea of doing something like this, something so intimate and daring excited him.

He outdoor fantasies had varied, in one he had the idea of taking her up to a hilltop or a forest where there was nothing for miles around but the two of them and they could make love for as long as they wanted to.

Another fantasy was much similar to this one, only instead of her hand it was Asuka’s mouth wrapped around his cock. She would be on her knees in a store changing room or back at NERV.

Those were just fantasies though and this was the real thing. Asuka was really in front of him right now with her hand wrapped tightly around his dick stroking it for all it was worth. Shinji was really up against a wall with his finger deep inside of her. The two of them continued to look each other in the eye and smiled knowing the risks they were taking and knowing the pleasure they were giving to one another.

Asuka bit down on her bottom lip and watched as Shinji opened his mouth to speak, “Asuka… I’m gonna…”

All she could do was nod, “Me too…”

Shinji pushed his finger inside of her as much as he could and felt her grip tighten around him. Asuka moved forward and buried her mouth into his shoulder as her orgasm took hold. Her body and legs trembled and her pussy clamped down around his fingers.

“Ah… I… I’m cumming!” Shinji moaned out as she continued to stoke him. He looked down to see his cock twitch in her hand and saw several blasts of semen shoot out onto the pavement before them.

The two of them rode the waves of pleasure that their respective orgasms gave them before finally raising their heads to look at each other. Shinji very quickly withdrew his finger from Asuka causing her to yelp as her sensitive pussy reacted to the sudden motion.

Asuka also released her hand on his dick and watched as he quickly stuffed it back inside of his pants. The two of them looked at one another, breathing heavily and smiling widely as they looked towards the end of the end of the alleyway. Asuka took a moment to look down at the product of Shinji’s orgasm.

“Well… Someone made a mess…” Asuka started, “Seems you can have some good ideas at times.”

“Y-You enjoyed it?” Shinji asked, his head still spinning from the event.

“Oh yes but… let’s get out of here quickly. As nice as that was I really don’t want to get caught now.”

She turned to leave but felt his hands around her waist pulling her back. She smiled and turned around to see Shinji stood there somewhat awkwardly, “Um… Asuka I… thank you and… I love you.”

Asuka gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “I love you too but we really need to get out of here.”

XXX

Shinji held the few items of clothing to his chest as he moved past the clothes rail into the changing room area. He looked around for any sign of staff before stepping into the area. There were five identical cubicles within and on the wall opposite them a row of benches. For the moment no one was occupying any of the benches but he could hear the sounds of movement from within some of the cubicles.

He cautiously made his way to the cubicle at the back of the room unsure as to why this part was making him so nervous. There was nothing strange about a man going into a changing room to try on clothing. Of course that wasn’t exactly what he was doing but the people outside didn’t know that.

He got to the door and tapped twice and waited with a little bit of apprehension. Scenarios of this going wrong played out in his mind. What if Asuka wasn’t actually in there for some reason? What if someone heard him knocking and investigated? What would they think if they saw him doing that when there were empty cubicles for him?

Finally he heard the shuffling from within the cubicle and the shadow appear in the small gap between the door and the floor. There was a click as the lock was turned and the door slowly opened to reveal Asuka stood there with nothing but a smile on her face. She moved back to the centre of the cubicle allowing Shinji to get a good look at her naked body before motioning for him to enter.

He hastily stepped inside the cubicle and locked the door behind him and hung the clothes up on the little hanger. As he did he felt Asuka’s arms come around him, she pressed her breasts up against his back and whispered teasingly in his ear, “I was afraid you wouldn’t come.”

Shinji’s heard was pounding again, much like it was the first time they had done something like this. He shook his head, “I was… just making sure we weren’t seen. I’m a bit nervous…”

Asuka took his hand and much like she did in the alleyway placed it over her chest. Her heart was beating just as fast as his was, “So am I… The alley was one thing but this is…”

Shinji nodded in reply, “If you don’t want to we…”

Asuka gripped his hand a bit tighter and slowly guided it further down her body towards her pussy. She got him to press his hand up against her warmth and he found himself able to slip his finger inside with surprising ease. As Shinji did this he saw her also bite down on her bottom lip to suppress any noise she might have made.

She looked him in the eyes, “I really… really want to.”

Asuka wasn’t lying when she said those words to him. This was not some attempt to fulfil his perverted fantasies this was something she really wanted to do. At first when she had heard of this little fantasy of his she had been uncertain but she had been willing to try it out. Of course Shinji had taken some convincing but somehow they agreed to try something simple and ended up in that alleyway.

Since that time her mind had wandered to other things they could do and the idea of doing this had come up. They had talked about it and what they could do and so it had led to this.

_‘Besides I get to do something to you I’ve always wanted to do…’_

“Do you want to?” She asked him and looked him in the eye to ensure his honesty. It was something they often did before most of their acts. When they started out it was important to make sure neither of them was uncomfortable with what they were doing.

 _‘Not like we really need to do that anymore.’_ Asuka thought,  _‘But I should make sure… I don’t want us to repeat the mistakes we made years ago.’_

Shinji nodded his head again in reply, “I want to… Did you bring the stuff with you?”

Asuka grinned, “Of course I did, as if I would forget something that important. Although… Shinji?”

“Mm?”

“I couldn’t help but notice that you’re a bit… overdressed. Wouldn’t you agree?”

She stepped forward to put her arms around him and started to kiss him softly on the lips. Her tongue soon slipped into his mouth and they stood enjoying the sensations for a brief moment. As they kissed her hands started to work on unbuttoning the front of his shirt. She slid the item off of him and let it fall to the ground.

Asuka broke the kiss momentarily to allow Shinji to remove the t-shirt he wore underneath but she immediately started to kiss him again when that item was also on the floor. Both were careful to be incredibly quiet as they stood in the middle of their changing room. Their hands glided along each other’s bodies and explored as they would normally. They tried to remain completely silent, where one of them might have let out a gasp of a moan they supressed it by biting down on their lip, kissing one another or just through sheer willpower.

Her hands finally made their way further south and started to undo the button on his trousers. Asuka made short work of them and they joined the previous items on the floor. Asuka wasted no time in pulling his boxers down leaving him just as naked as she was.

She took a step back to admire him and let him do the same to her. As they looked each other in the eye they both wore wide grins on their faces, both hardly able to believe they were actually about to do this.

“Asuka you’re… beautiful.”

She smirked, “And you’re quite handsome Shinji… I can’t believe we’re about to do this. No going back now right?”

Shinji shook his head, “I… want to do this?”

“Good.”

She stepped forward again and took hold of his erect cock and slowly started to stroke it. Shinji had to make every effort to not moan out loudly as she continued this act with a grin on her face. His heart was pounding in his chest much like it was in the alleyway but with it came the little feeling of excitement of the knowledge of what they were doing with so many others close by.

_‘There are so many people out there… If we…’_

Shinji’s thoughts were interrupted by the sensations of pleasure running through his body as Asuka continued to stroke him. Her lips were on his again and she was using her other hand to explore the rest of his body. He had to do everything to keep from moaning out loudly as her hand teased the side of his body, moved around to his back and then she felt her finger be slowly traced down to his ass.

Shinji’s only response was to return the kiss and explore her body as best he could. His hands moved up to her breasts. Her slowly cupped and massaged them. His thumbs ran themselves over her soft but erect nipples and his tongue danced with her own.

They spent a little bit more time like this before Asuka broke the kiss and to his slight disappointment the stroking of his dick. She whispered to him, “Shall we… do what we agreed on doing then?”

Shinji nodded and watched as she turned to look inside of her handbag. She pulled out a small bottle of lube and placed it onto the seat. She took up a position next to it on the seat and motioned for Shinji to come over to her. She wordlessly motioned downwards indicating exactly what it was she wanted him to do.

 _‘So many people out there and Shinji is about to do this to me… Mein Gott this is going to be tough.’_ She almost laughed thinking about it. This was not how she imagined she would spend her time with Shinji but it was what she wanted. Yet the nerves were still there, the door might have been locked but there was still a risk. Someone could hear them or they could be caught afterwards.

There was a little bit of hesitation in that moment as she wondered if this was really alright. Hesitation that soon went away when she felt Shinji’s tongue on her exposed and very wet pussy. She felt that first pang of pleasure as his tongue made contact. Her struggle would now be to stay as quiet as possible as he went down on her and brought her to orgasm.

 _‘I always… liked a challenge. Go for it Shinji… make me cum.’_ She almost laughed again but had to bite down on her lip as Shinji’s tongue was now eagerly lapping away at her pussy seemingly savouring the taste and smell of it as best he could.

She squirmed a little bit on the seat again trying to stay as quiet as possible. Her first urge was to throw her head back and let her back come to rest against the wall but she couldn’t do that right now. It’d make too much noise so she remained as still as she could. She did however take one of her hands and let it rest on top of Shinji’s head.

She ran her hand through his hair tugging at it every now and then as she felt his tongue on her. With each little movement of his tongue she could feel her orgasm building within her. It was starting to become even more difficult to keep herself from making any noise.

_‘Gott! Shinji… I want to scream your name right now…’_

If she was at home she knew exactly what she’d be doing. She’d be throwing her head back and thrashing wildly. She’d be moaning loudly and screaming his name as his tongue worked its magic on her.

The knowledge that she couldn’t do that here was only making her want to scream out more. The knowledge that she was just one wrong move from being caught was pushing her closer to that edge. The thrill of knowing people were so close and oblivious so her boyfriend going down on her was getting her off.

Asuka closed her eyes and bit hard on her bottom lip as she got closer and closer. Her hand pulled Shinji’s head closer towards her and he responded by thrusting his tongue as deep into her pussy as he could. Her legs shook as more sparks of pleasure shot through her.

_‘Gott… Shinji… This… I can’t… I’m gonna…’_

She was on the brink now as his tongue worked deeper and faster inside of her. All she could do now was bite down on her free hand, there was a brief moment of pain as she did so and then only pleasure as Shinji’s tongue made one final motion and tipped her over the edge. Her body rocked forward and her legs clamped themselves around Shinji and locked him into place.

_‘Shit… I’m cumming! I’m cumming! There are all these people around and I’m cumming!’_

She bit down hard on her hand as she rode the waves of her orgasm. She remained as silent as was possible and eventually it started to subside. She sat there for a moment panting heavily as Shinji looked up at her with a satisfied look on his face. She smiled back as him before looking down at his erection.

She took a moment to catch her breath before narrowing her eyes at him, “Your turn. Stand up, now.”

Shinji complied with the request and Asuka hoisted herself off the small seat. Her legs were shaky but the soon stabilized herself and leaned in to kiss him. She savoured the taste of herself on his lips and tongue as they shared another passionate embrace.

“Do… Do you think anyone heard us?” Shinji whispered to her. He was still feeling a little bit self-conscious of the idea of them doing this. He had gotten so lost in the moment of going down on Asuka that he had not considered the noises he might have been making.

Asuka shook her head, “Nah, they would have come to us by now.”

She did take the time to listen out for any movement from the other rooms. Someone exited one of the cubicles it seemed and another entered and the sounds of shopping bags rustling was heard. Her heart skipped a bit at the thought of someone hearing them. In a way that in itself was sort of exciting, someone listening in to what they were doing.

_‘Bad Asuka… You’re not an exhibitionist as well…’_

She focused her eyes back on Shinji and his naked body, “Are you read then Shinji.”

He nodded and she sensually snaked her body around to his back and bent him over. His hands gripped the small seat and he felt Asuka’s warmth all over his body as she snuggled into his back. She ran her hands all up along his chest and then took her right hand and brushed it against his stiff cock. Shinji gritted his teeth to suppress a moan as she took hold of his erection and slowly stroked the organ a few times.

“A-Asuka… I… If you keep…” Shinji was barely able to whisper his words as each one of her movements send those little spikes of pleasure through his cock and body. They threatened to push him over the edge already. The excitement of being in this situation mixed with what he had just done to Asuka would threaten to bring him to release far too quickly.

“Mmm…” Asuka whispered, “Is something a little bit wound up? I guess I should just get to the main part then.”

Asuka reached over and picked up the bottle of lube. She applied a liberal amount of the cold gel to her fingers before slowly running her finger along Shinji’s exposed anus. She spread it around evenly before gently inserting her middle finger inside of him as far as she could.

It was Shinji’s turn to start resisting the urge to moan loudly. Her finger filled up his ass and gave him a strange feeling of pleasure he was not yet used to. They had done this a few times but never all the way. Asuka had played with and teased his ass from time to time, she had inserted her finger part way inside but this was the first time she had properly played with him.

He felt her finger curl around slightly and felt a new wave of pleasure as she found his prostate. He bit down on his bottom lip to supress the cry of pleasure he surely would have made if he was in any other place. It became even harder to suppress those cries as she finally started to move her finger in and out of him.

She leaned her body towards him and once again he felt her warmth on his back. She dotted little kisses along his back ran her other hand across his chest. As she did this she also slowly pumped her finger in and out of him. Each time her finger went all the way in he felt the pleasure and pressure building up inside of him.

“A-Asuka…” He whispered, “I think… I might…”

“Mmm…” She whispered back to him, “Even without me touching you?”

Shinji nodded, “Keep going… please.”

Asuka speed up her motions with her finger intrigued as to whether or not she could actually get him off like this. She took a quick look at his cock, it seemed to be growing stiffer each time she pumped her fingers inside of him. She watched as it twitched and he moaned her name out.

She leaned in as close to his ear as she could and smiled, “Go on Shinji… cum for me…”

“I…” Shinji gasped as Asuka inserted a second finger inside his ass. She moved both of them in and out of him bringing him closer and closer to release.

Shinji could still feel that pressure building inside of him. He gripped the seat tightly his nailed digging into the soft material. It was being in this place, knowing that there were others nearby that was doing it. The sensation of pleasure from Asuka’s fingers, the added danger of their public act and the love between them was going to push him over the edge. He bit down on his bottom lip and threw his head back as that familiar orgasmic rush shot through him.

His cock twitched once as a jet of semen shot out and covered the seat. Asuka didn’t relent in her fingering of him. She pressed them firmly inside of him hitting his g-spot once more. His cock twitched several more times as more cum shot out covering the seat and the floor of the cubicle. Shinji bit down hard on his lip as he fought everything to moan out loudly and say her name.

His cock twitched one final time as the last of his load dripped onto the floor. He let out a quiet moan as Asuka slowly withdrew her fingers from his ass and he dropped down to one knee to catch his breath. Asuka merely stood and proudly surveyed the mess she had caused him to make.

“Well…” She whispered, “I didn’t even have to touch you.”

Shinji felt himself blush but he also grinned up at her, “I… We should probably get out of here right?”

“Probably, let’s clean this up first and get ourselves out of here.” She agreed, “I’ll leave first and then you follow two minutes later?”

Shinji nodded and watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out a couple of tissues for Shinji to clean up the mess they had made. He started to wipe the seat down nearly breaking down to giggle halfway through. He turned to see Asuka putting her clothes back on.

“Well we didn’t get caught at least… that was fun.” She said as she threw his boxers towards him.

He was about to put them on but she pulled him to his feet and kissed him one final time, “I love you Shinji.”

“I love you too Asuka.”

XXX

Shinji looked up towards the cloudless sky before snuggling his head into Asuka’s shoulder. She in turn wrapped both her arms around him as the two of them lay silent and basked in the warmth and stillness of their surroundings.

“You know… I think you might have had one of your rare good ideas in finding this place Shinji.” Asuka joked as she ran her hand through Shinji’s dark hair.

“I’m glad you think so. It’s really beautiful here isn’t it?” He smiled at her and continued, “It’s almost as beautiful as you are.”

Asuka felt herself blush as she playfully pushed his head away, “Idiot… That was one of the most ridiculously cheesy things you could have said!”

Shinji laughed as he propped himself up on his hands and kissed her softly on the lips, “It’s true though.”

He hand reached up to cup his cheek, “Well I’m glad you recognize that fact Shinji… You know you’re pretty handsome yourself.”

He leaned in to kiss her once again, this time the kiss lasted slightly longer and their mouths parted to allow their tongues to explore each other’s mouths.

A gently breeze blew around the two of them as they continued to make out on their little picnic blanket. They had travelled some distance away from their home. It had taken a bus ride to the outskirts of the city followed by a short hike but here there was absolutely no one or nothing to bother them. They were completely alone apart from the rolling fields, the trees and the sounds of the birdsong. It was perfect.

Shinji broke the kiss and looked around the area, “There’s no one around for miles. It’s so peaceful…”

Asuka grinned up at him, “I know… Shall we?”

“Are you sure?” He asked. Despite the location and knowledge that no one was around he was aware that this was still quite a big step.

Asuka nodded, “Compared to the changing room and the alleyway this is nothing. Besides… this setting is so perfect and romantic, we walked this whole way too… It’d be a shame to not mark the occasion.”

As she spoke those words she had to admit she too was a little bit nervous but again also excited. She was all but certain they wouldn’t and couldn’t be caught here but there was always that risk and yet that is what made this that little bit more exciting.

“Asuka I… I’m glad that you… that we were able to… well you know just… Thank you.”

Asuka laughed, “Idiot! You don’t need to thank me for doing what people who are in love do. Besides I asked what one of your fantasies was and that was what started all this. It’s not like you’ve made me do any of it. I’ve been into it just as much.”

“I know that I just… didn’t expect we’d actually be doing this…” He blushed.

“Well we aren’t exactly doing anything right now are we? Someone keeps on talking.” Asuka slowly started to unbutton the shirt she had thrown on and saw Shinji’s eyes eagerly watching her and she undid each button in turn. Her stomach and chest was now exposed to him and she slowly lifted her bra up to expose her breasts to him along with her small but now erect nipples.

She gave him a knowing stare, “Why don’t you use that mouth for something else?”

Shinji did not need to be asked twice. He ignored his nerves and proceded to kiss her once on the lips and then work his way downwards. He kissed her neck, her chest between her breasts and then his mouth hovered over her right nipple. Asuka’s hands were felt on his head and slowly pushed it downwards.

He started by sticking out his tongue and running it in a circle around her areola and listening to the sounds of her moaning with satisfaction. Taking this as a sign to keep going he took the entirety of the nipple into his mouth and sucked at it gently. She responded by tugging at his hair and letting out another moan.

“Mmm… Shinji…”

Asuka looked down as Shinji continued to suck on her nipples. Every now and then she’d let out another moan. With no one around she could allow herself to be a bit louder than she normally would be even at the apartment. It was such a freeing sensation for her, to be in such a perfect environment and be able to be together like this.

Shinji had now moved onto the other nipple. As with the first he licked circles around the erect nipple and every now and then ran his tongue over it. Finally he took it into his mouth and sucked at it softly.

“Shinji…” She moaned out again as the little pangs of pleasure went through her body. She continued to tug at his hair as he licked and sucked at her nipples until eventually she pulled his head up. They locked eyes on each other for a moment and remained silent.

“I want you.” Asuka said finally as she glanced down and noticed the bulge that had formed in his pants. She reached out with a hand and rubbed his erection through his pants and watched as he bit down on his bottom lip. She grabbed his cock through her pants and this time he let out a moan of pleasure.

“A-Asuka…”

She released her grip and hiked her skirt up to reveal her panties to Shinji. He reached down with his hand and placed two firm fingers over her pussy. Her hand returned to his dick and massaged him as he started to rub her through the soft material of her panties.

 _‘This feels so different to the other times’_ Shinji thought to himself as the two continued to slowly get each other off,  _‘There is nothing to be nervous about it’s just…’_

His thoughts were cut off as he heard Asuka moan his name again, “Shinji… You… remembered to pack them right?”

Shinji nodded knowing just what she was referring to, “Yeah.”

“Get one… now.” She ordered and Shinji immediately started to comply. Asuka watched him eagerly as he moved towards the bag they had brought their picnic stuff in. He opened up one of the side components and brought out a small packet containing a condom.

Asuka took this time to ease her panties off and place them neatly to the side. Her eyes were hungrily focused on Shinji now as he unzippled his trousers and took his erection out of his boxers. He opened the condom wrapped and rolled the condom down over his cock.

Another breeze blew around her sending little tingling sensations through her body. She giggled, despite the lack of risk to them here this was still exciting and so different. It was a freedom they had not had in the past year or so they had been going out.

She had little time to think about that year as within moments Shinji was once again positioned over her. She readied herself as he positioned his cock at the entrance to her wet and waiting pussy. He gazed into her eyes.

“I love you Asuka.”

Asuka cupped his cheek with her hand, “I love you too Shinji.”

Shinji slowly inserted himself into her filling her up completely and she felt and enjoyed that initial rush of pleasure.

“Shinji…”

Once fully inside of her their lips met once again and they shared another passionate kiss. Shinji did not move as they did this, he just lay there and allowed the two of them to enjoy their moment of pure love and the connection their bodies had made.

Finally they broke their kiss and Shinji started to move himself. He made slow and deliberate movements at first withdrawing himself halfway out of her and then pushing himself back inside as far as he could. As he pushed back in the two let out moans as the various sensations they were feeling.

“A-Asuka…”

There was another soft breeze in the area as Shinji started to settle into a steady rhythm with his thrusting.  They were still slow and deliberate for the most part but now he was withdrawing himself a bit further and still making sure to push as far inside as he could. As he pushed in he could feel Asuka raise her hips to meet his movements.

“Ahh… Yes… That’s it Shinji nice and slow for now…” Asuka moaned out, “No one to bother us right?”

“Mm… Asuka, no one at all.” Shinji smiled as they kissed again.

“Ahh.” Asuka gasped as her hand ran itself all over Shinji’s body. She tried to cover as much of his body as she could between the continued thrusts of their bodies. Her hands covered his back, up along his sides and stopped to pay special attention to those little dips near to his hips.

Shinji was also taking every opportunity to explore Asuka’s body with his hands. His hands traced their way around her breasts and down to her stomach. Every now and then he would massage one of her breasts and run his thumbs over her nipples. He took the nipples between his thumb and forefingers and squeezed them gently.

In between these acts they continued to kiss one another. Sometimes it was a little peck on the lips and sometimes it was a deeper and more passionate kiss. Sometimes they’d target each other’s neck.

Their lovemaking continued, and Shinji started to speed himself up a little bit. The sun beat down on the two of them and every now and then they would glance around just to check and make sure there was no one approaching.

Asuka’s moans were by now become much more frequent and louder, her hip movements much more forceful.

“A-Asuka…” Shinji moaned out again as he continued to thrust inside of her. He could feel his orgasm beginning to build up inside of him.

Asuka on the other hand was also starting to feel her own orgasm build. She let out another loud moan as Shinji once again thrust deep inside of her. There were no more words left for them to share just moans and grunts.

“S-Shinji I…”

“Asuka…”

Asuka was now on the brink of her orgasm. She brought her hips up again to meet one of his thrusts. At that same time she could feel Shinji’s dick getting stiffer and starting to twitch inside of her. Even with the condom on she could still feel the raw heat from him and she knew it would not be long for his release either.

“A-Asuka… I…”

Shinji could feel himself moving towards the brink of release. With each deep thrust into Asuka’s pussy he felt those little bolts of pleasure run down through his cock all throughout his body. He could feel that tightening at the base of his dick and the trembling of pleasure in his legs. He looked down at Asuka, her face showing her own enjoyment. He continued to thrust as the two continued to moan loudly.

“S-Shinji I’m gonna… I’m…”

She was unable to finish her sentence before one final deep thrust from him caused her to scream out in pleasure. He let out a grunt and moan of his own as their orgasms took hold simultaneously. She felt her pussy clamp down around his cock and the tremors of pleasure rush through her casuing her back to arch and her legs to shake.

Inside of her she could feel his cock twitching and pulsing as he let out his load into the condom. It pulsed several times and with each pulse he moaned out and cried her name.

“Asuka! Asuka! Asuka!”

Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around her as they rode the waves of their orgasms. After sometime the feelings subsides and Shinji’s cock gave its final twitch inside of her. Another rush of pleasure was sent through her as he slowly withdrew himself from her pussy. He disposed of the condom, wrapping it up in a waiting tissue before snuggling up next to her.

They lay there for several moments listening to the sounds of nature and their own heavy breathing. Finally Asuka rolled onto her side and pulled Shinji towards her, they shared another kiss and looked deep into one another’s eyes.

“I love you.” They each said whilst smiling. It had been a perfect day.


End file.
